Zootopia, Fiesta de Disfraces
by xXDZEFXx
Summary: Es otoño en la Gran Zootopia, y llego la fecha en la que todos los animales salen a pedir dulces, a excepción de los animales mayores que salen a advertiser con a grandes fiestas con sus amigo y su parejas...
1. Chap - 1 No tengo pareja

Judy una conejita a quien le gustaban las películas de Disney se encontraba sola en su casa. Ella solía ver películas antes de anochecer a solas, solo porque sus demás hermanos no la dejaban escuchar la película. Pero había una película en especial que en especial que veía constantemente con la que iniciar su crepúsculos de películas y al terminar tarde por la noche. Era nada más y nada menos que Robín Hood.

A la pequeña coneja le gustaba la idea de hacer cosas buenas por alguien más, ayudar a los pobres, pero no solo era eso, sino también que el protagonista de la película le gustaba mucho. Es de noche a la pequeña Judy le faltaba poco para ir a dormir, cuando escucho una pequeña vos que no resaltaba mucho

\+ Cuando sea grande, ayudare a los demás y mi novio será Robín Hood. – lo dijo entre susurros para que nadie pudiese escucharla.

Se dice que el universo compensa a los más buenos, por algún motivo en especial una estrella fugaz paraba por arriba de su madriguera, nadie lo vio, nadie pidió ningún deseo, a excepción de una pequeña niña que inconscientemente pidió un deseo…

En la estación policial se encontraban un regordete y peludo guepardo platicando con una pequeña coneja.

+no lo sé B en, no soy muy fiestera y solo quiero descansar.

= vamos Judy linda, vamos a la fiesta de disfraces, será más divertido si vamos a ella

\+ Bueno no lo sé, además no tengo pareja y no quiero invitar a nadie – lo decía muy pensativamente – no creo conseguir a alguien en menos de 2 días

Nick sin previo aviso tomo las invitaciones que Benjamín sostenía en sus patas

\- bueno manchas no le insistas mucho a esta pequeña conejita, yo iré e invitare a alguien más con su invitación

\+ dame mi invitación Nick, si iré pero a un no sé con quién – lo decía mientras saltaba para alcanzar el brazo del zorro que se aprovechaba de su altura.

Está bien a quienes, pero yo te acompañare.

= bravo, será muy divertido

\- bueno manchas, nos vemos tenemos que irnos antes de que el jefe empieza a molestarme por no estar de patrullaje.

Los dos compañeros se alejaban de la recepción mientras platicaban, no hubo ninguna palabra de la invitación de Nick hacia Judy. En el horario de patrullaje las horas pasaban como el agua, el canido zorro tenia conversaciones interminables con la pequeña roedora.

Es hora de regresar a la estación para salir a sus casas, mañana seria el día de descanso de la pequeña coneja y el zorro. Se acercaban a la salida cuando al abrir la puerta la vos de Nick rompió el silencio

\- ¿entonces… a qué hora paso por ti? – Se notaba una expresión dudosa en su rostro – tu sabes antes de ir a la fiesta

Sorprendida por el comentario de Nick Judy volteo a verlo confundida sin sabes que responderle.

\+ ¿Que acaso no era broma de llevarme como pareja a la fiesta?

\- pues al principio lo era, pero reflexione al respecto y pienso que será mejor llevar a alguien con quien me lleve bien… y no aguantar a alguien más que solo es un rostro bonito.

\+ Si lo ves por ese lado creo que no habría ningún problema.

\- está decidido - con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – entonces ¿a las ocho estaría bien?

\+ De acuerdo estaré lista para entonces

\- está bien mi princesa – en un tono sarcástico y burlón – pasare por ti en mi calabaza arrastrada por ratones.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada, por la actuación de Nick.

Nos vemos luego zanahorias. – se alejaba poco a poco en dirección contraria a la de su compañera.

Judy solo se dedicó a ver como se alejaba lentamente y se perdía entras las luces de los faroles a la distancia.

Ya en casa la pequeña coneja saco una vieja caja bajo su colchón, un montón de películas y comics de súper heroínas y a algunos súper héroes, empezó a buscar entre los comics pero lo único que pudo pensar en disfrazarse era en BatNimal, pero le pareció una ridiculez y descarto la idea. Se dedicó a ver la contra portada de las viejas películas hasta que en lo más profundo de su caja encontró una película que le recordaba su feliz niñez.

\+ solo por los viejos tiempos – le pequeña Judy busco la película desde su celular, se sorprendió al ver que la película solo costaba $25 Zoolares – perfecto – los minutos pasaban muy lento cuanto veía esa película ya que la disfrutaba como si fuera una pequeña cría otra vez. – Ese zorro… se parece un poco a Nick – entre murmullo salió ese comentario tan espontaneo que no le dio mucha importancia – al llegar a la parte donde Robín Hood caminaba por la noche junto a Marian la Judy había tomado una decisión

\+ Me disfrazare de Robín Hood

El en cuarto de alado se escuchaban unas voces que criticaban

= ¿¡Es enserio lo que acaba de decir!?

=cállate imbécil es u decisión no la tuya

= no tu cállate

Judy puso pausa la película y se dedicó a pensar acostada. Pensando lo que habían dicho el antílope entrometido.

\+ Creo que tiene un poco de razón

= ¿¡un poco!? No crees que sería mejor ir disfrazada de BatNimal

= Déjala en paz eso le quedaría a un peor

= ¿¡y tú qué sabes de moda!?

= ¡cállate!

= ¡NO, tu cállate!

A la mañana siguiente Judy se dedicó a hacer compras antes para elaborar su disfraz para la gran noche del día siguiente.

Es de noche día de bruzas, donde todas las crías salen a buscar dulces en la casas de los demás, para las parejas solo es una excusa más para salir a pasear antes de estar un rato a solas, para la gente mayor solo sale a fiestas para beber y pasarla bien un rato, menos Bogo, Bogo le encanta regalar dulces a los niños mientras los espanta en el proceso ( xD! )

\+ son las siete y media no creo que Nick llegue antes por mí, conociéndolo llegara tarde como siempre – un poco desanimada se dedicó a ponerse el disfraz y al terminar solo se recostó en su cama solo esperaba el llamado a la puerta

\- ¡Patita rosada ya estoy aquí! ¿Cuál es tu puerta?

La abriendo rápido los ojos vieron el reloj y eran las siete y cuarto, sorprendida corrió a la puerta para abrirle el paso a su canido amigo.

\+ Me sorprendes mucho cada día Wilde – se ocultaba tras la puerta pero no podía ver a su amigo – es pero que sea un buen… - se miraron los dos fijamente a los ojos – disfraz…

\- no esperaba que tuviésemos los mismos gustos. – un poco nervioso por verla se voltea un para ver al espejo. – te ves… muy linda

\+ No me digas linda… solo los… no importa…

\- creo que es hora de irnos – fue el primero en salir pero espero fuera del departamento.

En efecto los 2 estaban disfrazados de la película de Robín Hood, Nick vestía una túnica verde con un cinturón y una espada de plástico, junto con un pequeño arco en la espalda. Por otro lado Judy llevaba un traje lila que provocaba que resaltan sus ojos color amatista, unos pequeños tacones para aparentar un poco más de altura y un velo que solo tapaba su orejas que tenía que permanecer tras su espalda.


	2. Chap - 2 Que comience la fiesta!

Judy se acerco al espejo para maquillarse un poco, se delineo un poco las cejas y se coloco un poco de rubor en las mejillas, aun no asimilaba la idea de ir en como pareja de baile con Nick, y mucho menos ir como pareja de disfraz.

\+ Solo es una coincidencia Judy – lo repetía constantemente en el espejo – que es lo peor que pudiese pasar? – lo pensó un momento pensando en una posibilidad – terminar en una broma de Nick es lo mas seguro.

\- Colita suave, ¿estás lista para irnos? – asomándose por la puerta del apartamento mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el techo y movía la cola un despacio tras el.

\+ Solo unos minutos, ahm… puedes esperarme a fuera. – acariciaba sus orejas con un poco de timidez.

\- claro que sí, lo siento.

Nick salió retrocedió hacia una ventana que estaba en alado del pórtico de los apartamentos, contemplaba el cielo que con los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban en conjunto con las nubes crearon un manto color naranja en el cielo, ese color iba disminuyendo con el paso de los minutos. Nick sintió algo lo estiraba de la manga de su túnica, volteando lentamente noto que no se trataba de nadie, hasta que desvió la mirada más abajo.

\+ Puedes ser sincero por un minuto – tartamudeando un poco y desviando la mirada de su compañero – y decirme ¿cómo me veo?

\- los latidos de Nick empezaron a acelerarse – como si fueras una diamante pulido a la perfección – la expresión fue de asombro y el comentario salió espontáneamente justo después haber escuchado la pregunta.

\+ - sorprendida, agacho la mirada de lo sonrojada que estaba – gracias, ahm… creo que es hora de irnos.

\- Oh claro, mi lady su calabaza lo espera – intentando sonar algo graciosos, al abrir la puerta señalaba el auto de Flash. – no encontré, pero si caballos de fuerza.

\+ dejaste a flash sin automóvil?

\- Fue solo un préstamo, a demás tenia una cena romántica con Perecilla. – un silencio incomodo empezaba a formarse entre ellos. – bueno que estamos esperando, tenemos una larga noche por delante.

La fiesta era en el apartamento de Benjamin, tenía una casa enorme que la prestaba para esas festividades del departamento. En el transcurso del viaje Nick acomodo el espejo retrovisor delantero para poder ver a Judy. El ya habían pasado 5 min y ninguno de los dos se dirigieron la palabra, Nick tuvo que romper el hielo.

\- y dime bola de nieve, porque escogiste ese disfraz?

\+ bueno, desde pequeña me gusta Robín Hood – un tanto sorprendido por el comentario la vio por el espejo – bueno más bien la película, he he.. ¿y tú? Porque estas vestido como un bandolero?

Nick la golpe juguetón en el hombro , mientras se reían.

\- la verdad es que no hace mucho vi la película y me dije a mí mismo " Nick, a ti te queda muy bien el verde , que tal si lo intentamos." Y pues ahora estoy disfrazado.

\+ pues, si te ves muy bien.

\- Gracias colita de algodón.

A unas ya seca de la casa se vieron como todos los oficiales llevaban a sus parejas de la mano.

\- Creo que es hora de entrar – la vio a los ojos toman tola del hombro – estas lista para pasarla en grande con este animal fiestero? – Judy asiento con la cabeza – entonces no hay que esperar más!

En ese momento Nick tomo una selfie con su compañera – esto estar muy bien en ZooApp –

Nick salió del automóvil y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del acompañante para abrirle a puerta, la tomo de la pata y la ayudo a salir. Nick cerró la puerta con la otra mano y lo la llevo de la mano hacia la entrada.

\+ No creo que sea necesario ir tomados de la mano – solo miraba la mano de el mientras caminaban –

\- lo sé, pero hacemos una entrada genial.

al acercarse a la puerta vieron como benjamin totalmente de rojo, era el traje de baymax de Pighero 6,

* chicos que bien se ven espero que se la pasen muy bien, ya todos están festejando.

Dentro del la casa, la sala era muy amplia y con escaleras que llevaba a mas cuartos en el segundo piso, una cocina amplia donde algunos de sus compañeros estaban preparando la cena para sus parejas, tradición echa por departamento. La música era agradable, muy variada para todos los géneros, entre tantas canciones debes en cuando sonaban baladas para que las parejas bailaran juntas ( de cartoncito xD ).

\- Iré con los chicos a preparar la cena, creo que están tan perdido como la ultima ves que llegue

\+ oh. Está bien, diviértete, yo estaré por aquí.

\- segura? No quieres ir con nosotros? Es divertido porque a colmillar le hacemos bromas con la pimienta, es muy gracioso,

\+ enserio Nick – riéndose de su comentario – estaré bien.

\- tengo una idea – tomo a Judy del brazo y la llevo donde había un grupo de hembras platicando entre sí – chicas ella es Judy, es la primera oficial conejo y una gran compañera para todo el departamento. Cuídenla por mí, y por favor no se la coman – haciendo un pequeño giño en con el ojo se despidió.

* Wow la gran Judy Hopps, es agradable por fin conocerte en persona, empezaba a ponerme celosa cuando mi esposo comenzaba a hablar de ti.

\+ oh, ya veo , no tienen porque preocuparse solo somos compañeros de trabajo

* eso es lo que esperamos conejita, mejor ten cuidado.

\+ es alguna clase de amenaza? – Judy con una actitud firme mirando a los ojos a las hembras.

* tómalo como una advertencia, no queras pasar una mala noche en esta linda fiesta.

\+ que podrían hacer unas urracas habladoras,

* no digas que no te lo advertimos pequeña coneja.

Se retiraron a la mesa por un poco de ponche, mientras que Judy se dedico a buscar a Benjamin para comentarle lo que había pasado

* No te juntes con ellas Judy, son una mala compañía – hablaba después de sorber de la pajilla un poco de una margarita – sus esposos podrán ser buenos, pero ellas no tanto, no se llevan muy bien con la chicas nuevas

Judy lo escuchaba sentada en una mesa mientras comía unas patatas.

\+ creo que es ya me lo demostraron

\- Wow Wow pequeña patita rosada – había pasado Nick quitándole el tazón de patatas mientas le pasaba con un plato de comida – si comes mas de estas te llenaras y no comerás nada de mis ensaladas.

\+ claro el gran carnívoro de Nicholas Wilde preparando ensalada.

\- no puedes culparme que más del sesenta por ciento de las especies en esta fiesta fueran herbívoros – sostenía un tenedor con el cual le pego unos pequeños golpes en la frente – además, colmillar y los demás están preparando un poco de pescado, en la parrilla de la parte trasera.


	3. Chap - 3 Sorpresa!

Judy se encontraba frente a ese plato de ensalada tomo su tenedor y solamente lo movió un poco para verificar que no fuese una de sus bromas.

\+ Un momento – apuntando con el tenedor a su cara – dime como es que sabes hacer ensaladas.

\- ¿Es enserio? – la coneja lo miraba con el ceño fruncido a un dudosa del zorro – bien, recuerdas que estuve saliendo aprisa un mes entero?

\+ ¿Si?, pero y eso que tiene que ver

Para allá voy, - sus piro un poco mientras miraba a la nada – resulta que cerca de mi casa encontré una pequeña escuela de cocina, me dio curiosidad aprender distintas formas de preparar mi cena entiendes.

\+ Eso no me explica nada Nick tu no comes plantas. – la miraba que sostenía se miraba no muy convencida –

\- okay está bien – se rascaba la cabeza y pateaba una basurita del suelo – lo que paso fue que había dos listas y una estaba llena, así que pues me inscribí en la otra.

\+ ¿¡Y!?

\- Que agresiva eres, lo que no me di cuenta es que una clase era para herbívoros y otra para carnívoros y termine aprendiendo a hacer ensaladas, y salía corriendo porque la instructora me dijo que si quería aprender a preparar comida carnívora llegara una hora antes.

Benjamín y Judy soltaron las carcajadas por la historia de Nick

\+ Ay Nick, solo a ti te pasan malas cosas.

\- si si si, muy divertido burlarse del sufrimiento ajeno. Anda pruébalo. Yo regresare después.

* Bueno judo te dejo iré a ver cómo estas los invitado, bye. – Dijo Benjamín antes de retirarse-

\- si necesitas algo solo háblame colita de algodón, provecho.

Judy miraba como se alejaba lentamente Nick, miraba a su alrededor como las demás parejas de herbívoros estaban ya listos para comer, pero no veía a ningún carnívoro cerca. Se empezó a sentir mal por estar sola en una mesa. Volteo rápidamente para ver si Nick se había ido. Por suerte el canido amigo se detuvo para servirse un poco de ponche.

\+ ¡Nick! – grito un poco alto para ver si lo escuchaba.

Judy sentía como la mirada de todas las hembras herbívoras se dirigían a ella. Ellas solo disimulaban no observarla mientras hablaban con su pareja.

Nick la escucho y se acercó a hacia a ella, Judy podía sentir cada vez más la mirada de las hembras.

\- que sucede zanahorias? –despreocupado y bebiendo de su ponche no parecía haberle importado que lo hiciera volver con ella.

\+ Bueno, yo… ¿no vas a comer? – lo veía con cara de tristeza e incómoda –

\- bueno a decir verdad me muero de hambre, lamentablemente a un no listo lo que estamos haciendo en la parrilla.

\+ Oh… ya veo, si quieres puedo esperarte y comemos juntos

\- estas seguro, no quiero que te desmayes aquí – empezó a sonreír maliciosamente – recuerda lo que dijo tu madre debes alimentarte bien, ya te ves desnutrida.

Ella hiso un puchero al principio pero luego se relajó + por favor, no me siento cómoda en este lugar – ella agachaba sus orejas y miraba hacia el suelo.

\- mmm… veo que lo dices enserio – lo medito unos segundos para darle una respuesta. – te diré que, te preparare otra ensalada después de que este lista mi cena y así podremos cenar juntos, ¿Esta bien?

\+ Claro no importa – sus orejas se levantaron rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta, la verdad es que aun sentía la mirada sostenían las demás hembras en ella – que tienen de interesante por ella.

\- no es tan animado como acá, tu sabes, somos salvajes, nos retamos entre nosotros – caminaban juntos emanando a su alrededor una comodidad para todos alrededor. – y no se diga de las chicas también son muy agresivas, pienso que t llevaras muy bien con ellas.

Judy solo pensaba en alejaste de las hembras que la hacían sentirse incomodas. Al salir al exterior logro notar que el ambiente era más animado, todos platicaban entre si jugaban a atraparse y unos cuantas parejas tan solo estaban recostados mirando a las estrellas que se podían ver a un con toda la contaminación lumínica que emanaba de toda Zootopia. Noto un lobo que corría rápidamente hacia ellos, era comilla parecía algo nervioso.

* ¡Nick!, ayúdame, todo está en llamas necesito que me ayudes a solucionarlo o terminare durmiendo afuera de mi casa de nuevo.

\- ¿¡en llamas dices!? Te dije que no lo sazonaras en la parrilla. – El lobo tomo la pata del zorro y empezó a alejarse un poco –

* Lose lose, lo siento ¿sí? Alana puedes encargarte de Judy ¿por favor? esto es una emergencia

A unos cuantos metros se veía una loba total mente negra, a diferencia de Colmillar que era totalmente blanco.

* Claro que si bebe, tú ve a divertirte con tus amigos. – la loba se acercó con firmeza a Judy ella presentía que algo malo estaba por pasar – Judy Hopps, es todo una honor por fin conocerte.

\+ El placer es mío… ¿Alana? – Judy un poco nerviosa por la experiencia anterior, pensaba en mil y un posibilidades que pudiesen pasar –

*así es bolita peluda, no lo desperdicies – el tono parecía un poco juguetón pero Judy no bajaba la guardia hasta que.

\+ wow, ¿¡qué haces!? – la loba la levanto con las paras y empezó a correr con ella hacia donde estaban más hembras –

* ¡Esto te va a encantar! – se miraba muy alegre y energética mientras corría con Judy en sus brazos– chicas miren que tal si jugamos con ella!

Una mirada de m múltiples chicas la vieron, totalmente nerviosa por el juego Judy empezó a notar como su respiración se aceleró un poco más. La loba se detuvo a unos escasos metros de las demás hembras carnívoras, Judy se notaba nerviosa, y quien demonios no iba a estar nervioso alrededor de lobos, tigres, leones y jaguares, ola de voces se escucharon al decir "SI!" con tanta euforia que se al levantarse.

\+ Exactamente… ¿de qué se trata el juego? – Intentaba no titubear con las demás presentes-

* es fácil, todas nos separamos y una tiene que atraparlos, si una te atrapa la tienes que ayudar.

\+ suena divertido…

* Lo es, mira a Katy le toca perseguirnos, ¿¡estas lista!?

\+ ¿¡Que justo ahora!?

* ¡SI! ¡Corre!

La loba se alejó rápidamente dejando a Judy parada sola, Judy vio hacia enfrente y una pantera a lo lejos se notaba que había hacia a ella, lo noto rápidamente y empezó a correr sin dirección alguna.

* Ya te trape pequeña hámster! – gritaba y corría a toda velocidad, Judy no dejo de correr hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio como saltaban sobre ella.

\+ No… - cerro los ojos y escucho unos gruñidos al estar recostada sobre el suelo hasta que…


	4. Chap - 4 Un mal entendido

Judy se encontraba en el suelo sorprendida por el rápido movimiento de la pantera que se arrojo hacia a ella, sosteniéndola de los hombros sus patas traseras no le respondían, en un movimiento rápido la ágil pantera se posiciono en su estomago enseñando los afilados colmillos, entonces abrió el hocico suspiro fuerte y empezó a soltar todo el aire en el estomago de la pequeña coneja.

Judy empezó a mover descontroladamente sus patas de un lado al otro mientras reía incontroladamente hasta que se detuvo y la levanto por los aires como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

*perdóname no pude evitarlo, eres tan suavecita – coloco a coneja quien estaba un tanto confundida por la situación. –

A lo lejos se veía una loba quien esperaba paciente mente a lo lejos y griva al unisonó

* ¿Qué esperas gatita? O es acaso que no puedes alcanzar a una bella loba como yo – se dedico a sonreírle mientras movía la cola –

* ¿Gatita? ¡Date por muerta Alana! – alzaba el puño mientras lo agitaba – espero que corras lo suficiente para atrapar a esa atrapa pelotas.

\+ ¿Rápida? Espero que no te comas mi polvo, esto solo fue – no termino de hablar cuando la pantera salió corriendo hacia la loba que rápidamente se puso de pie y con un fuerte impulso salió corriendo - suerte…

* No te quedes parada y ve por las demás colita de algodón

Judy vio como otras hembras la veían a lo lejos, esperando pacientemente para salir corriendo, ella empezó a correr tras una leona quien rápidamente pudo alcanzar por un gran salto que dio en la rama de un árbol. Fueron unos cuantos minutos muy divertidos en los que corrían de un lado al otro, al final solo estaba Alana quien exhausta en una esquina mientras Katy la rodaba con sus patas para no pudiese escapar.

* Katy, crees que podemos resolver como civilizados animales que somos con un estrechón de patas mientras admito mi derrota – puso su pata en frente esperando el estrechón patas, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de ira –

* ¿Quería amiga, crees que te puedes escapar de mi después de llamarme gatita? – sonrió antes de lanzarse sobre la loba quien junto con ella terminaron en el suelo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas –

El juego había a cavado todas estaban exhaustas a excepción de Judy quien a un tenía mucha energía, los chicos salieron del asador, con los platos ya listos mientras se dirigían a las mesas, Judy buscaba con la mirada Nick. Se dirigió hacia la parte de la cocina del asador y ahí estaba el, preparando una ensalada.

\+ Se ve que es enserio que te gusta cocinar – estaba apoyada en la puerta mirando su espalda mientras él seguía con lo suyo –

\- podía decirse que me encanta, pero es un fastidio cocinar para alguien más. – volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta – pero claro que tu no lo eres. Es decir… si, pero no – sostenía sus cabeza para tratar de pensar adecuadamente – bueno tu entiendes.

\+ claro que entiendo, torpe zorro. – se acercó hacia Nick y tomo el plato de ensalada – no hay que esperar más tiempo.

\- enseguida coneja ambienta tengo suerte que no me comas a mí y porciento, ¿porque tu vestido está manchado de pasto?

\+ Bueno veras, las chicas son un poco rudas.

\- me lo imagino

Al llegar al a su mesa las parejas se miraban todos felices platicando con sus respectivas parejas, detrás de la puerta se podía ver como los herbívoros estaban en la pista bailando feliz mente. Judy y Nick estaban platicando de lo grandiosa que era la fiesta y de lo amable que habían sido algunas de las hembras.

\- ¿y dime pequeña volita de algodón, que tal tu ensalada?

\+ es deliciosa me hace recordar a Bunnyburrow y ¿qué tal te parece la fiesta?

\- es la mejor que la anterior – sonrió mi la miraba fijamente – ¿quieres saber por qué lo digo?

\+ impresiona me

Nick se levantó de su asiento y la invito a la pista de baile sin responder nada a un, Judy había aceptado bailar con, las demás parejas también se incorporaron al baile todo era muy agradable.

\- La razón por la que esta fiesta es mejor – dándole una vuelta y sosteniendo su pata la vio fijamente – es porque estás aquí.

Judy levanto las orejas sorprendida por la respuesta que le había dado, supo que decir pero continuo bailando con el hasta que la canción se terminara. Al terminarse el ella soltó lentamente su pata sin quitarle la vista a sus ojos verdes.

\+ creo que iré a ver como esta Benjamín – esbozando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa dando media vuelta y alejándose lentamente. –

\- Ten cuidado por donde caminas – comentario que soltó por ver un pequeño agujero que estaba en el suelo acto seguido la coneja tropezó un poco – te lo dije, torpe coneja – susurro para sus adentros.

Aparentando lo más tranquila que podía la pequeña conejuda no podía sacarse la respuesta que había escuchado de su amigo, comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía con gran intensidad desde el momento que lo vio con el traje de bandolero al haber escuchado empezó a sentir un intenso calor en sus mejillas. Se dirigió hacia el baño para recapacitar un poco, no era posible sentir algo de la noche a la mañana, no, ella ya lo sentía por dentro, era un sentimiento que estaba reprimiendo y él fue la chispa que encendió la bomba de amor que guardaba con recelo. Se lavó la cara para despejar sin darse cuenta que mojo un poco su vestido.

Al salir del baño una cuantas hembras herbívoras la estaban esperando se notaban con una mirada de pocos amigos.

\+ Hola chicas – aparentando un como de amistad para evitar problemas – el baño ya está desocupado es todo suyo.

Las hembras simplemente sonrieron al escuchar ese comentario, Se vieron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza

* Judy mírate, estas sucia por que no dejas que te ayudemos – la movieron hacia adentro del baño cerrando la puerta al entrar 3 junto con la pequeña orejona , dos más se quedaron fuera de la puerta para asegurarse que nadie viniese.

\+ ¿que quieren de mí?

* te lo advertimos amiga – la sostuvieron y la pusieron dentro de una bañera – nada personal… o quisas si, de igual manera sin rencores verdad. – abrieron el grifo de la regadera y empezaron a mojarla mientras oponía resistencia, cosa que era en vano ya que la tenían muy sujetada de sus extreminades

Fueron eternos lo minutos en los la tenían en esa tortura, sin ninguna excusa para hacerlo simplemente era envidia ya que no sus parejas le contaban que no solo era un rostro bonito si no que tenia un gran don para resolver los problemas.

* es suficiente chicas hora de irnos. – se alejaron del baño riendo a carcajadas – vieron su rostro, me hubiese gustado una selfie con ella.

Judy simplemente se dedico a qedarse en posición fetal mientras trataba de analizar que había echo mal todo en esa noche estaba saliendo bien. Sin darse cuente empezó a salir pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras se repietia a simisma que no pasaba nada que todo estaría bien, volteo hacia su celular que estaba tirado en el piso con una pequeña grieta en la pantalla, lo tomo y busco uno de sus contactos

\+ Nick…


	5. Chap - 5 No mueras antes que yo

Judy tomo su teléfono y mando un menaje a su mejor y tal vez único amigo que de verdad tenia. Nick sintió su celular y lo desbloque para ver qué es lo que había recibido, un mensaje de su compañera.

\- ¿Enserio? no creo que fuese tan perezosa como para mandarme un mensaje estando en el mismo lugar -al abrir el mensaje su sonrisa se borro lentamente.

 _Nick ayúdame estoy en el baño... te necesito..._

\- te necesito… papel higiénico supongo – no le tomo mucha importancia al mensaje, se tomo su tiempo para terminarse su bebida mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la casa.

Mientras tanto Judy no la pasaba muy bien en el baño, se sentía una tonta por llorar por una inocentada que le habían jugado, se puso de pie y trato de secar su vestido lo mas que pudo antes de que se maltratara por el agua.

Nick caminaba por los pasillos de la inmensa casa y se topo a un grupo de hembras que estaban reunidas riendo constantemente.

\- disculpen señoritas – se acerco al grupo con su sonrisa picara y su rostro de amistad – no han visto a una pobre y linda conejita perdida por esta gran mansión?

* hola Nick, porque te preocupas preguntas ¿acaso es tu pareja o algo así? – las risillas no dejaban de sonar tras el comentario de esa cebra – eso me rompería el corazón.

\- podría decirse que si… si , así es mi pareja – esa respuesta tomo desprevenida a la cebra que lideraba el grupo – yo la traje a la fiesta e incluso venimos y es la media naranja de mi disfraz así que si me disculpan.

Nick retirándose y dejando desconcertadas a las hembras, vagaba en dirección al baño mientras saludaba cualquier que se encontrara a su paso. Llego al baño y se encontró con una puerta totalmente serrada, empezó a dar pequeños golpes a la puerta para hacer acto de presencia.

\- disculpe tengo un encargo de fina piel de zorro para la señoría… permítame revisar- hizo sonar sus llaves para aparentar que buscaba algo – oh! Claro la señorita Maria Hoods.

Judy soltó una risa al escuchar la broma improvisada del su zorro favorito. Tomo valor para abrir la puerta y tomo a su compañero haciéndolo entrar al baño.

\- zanahorias si quieres esto tan solo pídelo – sonriéndolo mientras la veía a los ojos – a un que no creo que no opondré resistencia alguna – la vio de pies a orejas mojada y con los ojos rojizos – ¿qué te paso? Bueno perdón, ¿creo que la pregunta indicada es quien lo hizo?

\+ fueron las chicas – tapándose su rostro con vergüenza – la yegua con albina con rallas negras – trato de sonar graciosa para no aparentar debilidad. – pero ya no importa, solo quiero irme casa.

\- nada de eso patita rosada, tengo una gran idea que las va a hacer arrepentirse toda su vida – fue interrumpido por la pata de su compañera que le sostuvo su hocico-

\+ no Nick, no me rebajare a ser como ellas solo llévame a casa ya me la pase bien con las otras chicas.

\- pero si a un no acabamos a uno te e dicho… quiero decir aun no hemos ido a un lugar especial de la ciudad, quería enseñarte algo genial.

\+ pero estoy totalmente empapada y manchare el auto de flash

\- eso no importa – la tomo de su brazo con y abrió la puerta en dirección a la salida – te va a encantar este lugar.

\+ de acuerdo pero no hagas nada imprudente con las chica – caminaba felizmente pero un poco tímida despidiéndose de todos por que la veían que estaba mojada-

\- te lo juro que yo no les hacer nada – una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujo en su rostro – puedes esperar aquí? Yo acercare el auto para que no ensucies tu vestido.

\+ no hay problema – Judy platicaba de lo sucedido con Benjamin mientras Nick se alejaba.

Ya en la salida Nick dejando a Judy en la entrada, se dirigió hacia el auto mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba en el

\- Si hola ¿Alana? ¿Crees que puedes hacerme un favor? Estupendo sabía que podía contar contigo, ¿crees que puedas involucrar a las demás chicas? Excelente muchas gracias.

\+ perdona por irme tan repentinamente Ben pero nick quiere llevarme a algún lugar – el auto se estaciono frente a ellos y nick bajo para abrirle la puerta a sus compañera.

* no te preocupes yo tratare de solucinar esto con los chicos – volteo a ver a nick quien le guiño un ojo – y tu solo responde que si amiga-

\+ No se a que terefieres pero lo tendre en cuenta, dile a Alana que lo siento mucho que la llamare cuando pueda – se alejo de su robusto compañero y tomo asiento - nos vemos en la estación Ben muy buena tu fiesta vendrá la próxima vez lo prometo!

Nick cerró la puerta y dirigió la mirada Benjamin quien lo miraba con una cara de alegría

Deséame suerte chico dona, si todo sale bien te comprare dos cajas de panques

* ve con todo campeón.

Nick se entro a la auto, y encendió la calefacción para intentar secar la humedad que aún le quedaba a su compañera, se sentía nervioso y encendió la radio en la cual sonaba una canción muy relajante

 _La noche abre su regazo_

 _El niño se siente solo_

 _Es frio e inmóvil_

Las orejas de Judy se levantaron al notar que no había cámbialo la estación de radio

\+ creo que la canción es algo buena – volteo a ver a su compañero quien no despegaba la mirada del frente que se notaba un tanto nervioso – te sientes bien Nick?

 _Lloro suavemente en el tiempo_

 _No sé cuál es su nombre_

 _Pero yo se que usted existe_

Claro que si, por que no tendría que estarlo – cádavas que volteaba baja las orejas como si algo estuviese merodeando por su cabeza – perfectamente Zanahorias

 _Sé que en algún momento_

 _Alguien me ama_

La Judy empezó a preocuparse un poco ya que pasaban por un bajo un puente que marcaba los limites de Zootopia y llegaban a unas planicies parecida a las de su hogar, solo que en ese lugar a lo lejos se veía un observatorio.

 _El viene a mi cada noche_

 _No hay palabras que decir_

 _Con las manos alrededor de mi cuello_

 _Cierro los ojos y pasan_

\+ Nick que hacemos en este lugar

T… tu tranquila y yo nervioso de acuerdo – volteo a verla de reojo y desvió la mirada rápidamente. – tú solo contempla la vista

 _Yo no sé quien es_

 _En mis sueños que no existe_

 _Su pació es un beso_

 _Y no puedo resistir_

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, al menos para Nick quien empezó a sudar un poco y empezaba a divagar.

\+ si quieres puedes apagar la calefacción yo ya estoy completamente seca.

 _Voy a esperar_

 _¡No mueras antes que yo!_

 _Voy a esperarte_

 _¡No te mueras antes que yo!_

El auto se detuvo en el frente al observatorio, Nick bajo del auto si se dirigió hacia la puerta de Judy pero antes de abrir la puerta se golpeo la frente y dijo al que las orejas de Judy no alcanzaron a escuchar.

Bueno zanahorias ya casi estamos en el lugar

\+ no se que sea este lugar Nick pero espero que sea bueno

Tu solo sígueme – tomo su brazo con un poco de fuerza para moverla – podrías taparte tus ojos con tus orejas – propuso a la pequeña coneja que acepto seguir el juego. – Nick la guiaba hacia atrás del observatorio

\+ ya puedo mirar Nick – ella había estado viendo poco en poco sin que se diera cuenta –

Listo bolita de algodón abre los ojos!

Frente a ella era un campo cubierto con distintas flores que podían verse gracias a la luna llena que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, lo miraba con gran asombro y camino hacia el barandal y se dedico a observan maravillada por tal espléndido lugar.

\+ es hermoso Nick… ¿pero porque estamos en este lugar?

Nick estaba volteado dándole la espalda, sujetaba una caja rectangular envuelta en papel color verde.

Zanahorias – volteo para verla y se quedo pensante con la luz que se reflejaba en sus ojos color amatista

\+ si Nick? – ella contuvo la respiración al ver la el regalo entre manos –

Quiero decir… Judy – camino hacia ella y se inclino en una rodilla en la en el suelo – no soy bueno con las palabras y todo eso pero – empezó a titubear un poco y su respiración era corta – hemos pasado tanto juntos que tengo quedártelo.

Fue interrumpido por su compañera quien se lanzo a su brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

\+ no lo hagas Nick… no quiero que esto termina mal. – sus lagrimas empezaban a brotas mojando la túnica de su compañero quien la sostenía con fuerza

Lo he pensado mucho y quiero que nuestra relación cambie – se acerco a su oreja para susurrarle – Judy, yo tampoco quiero que esto cambie pero… - exhalo relajadamente – me gustas.. y quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vida.

\+ no es justo – empezó a dar pequeños golpes a la espalda – no es justo porque si en algún momento nos alejamos no volverá a ser lo mismo -Se escondía entra su disfraz – no me hagas esto.

Judy Hopps – la alejo de ella la pequeña caja en las patas de su compañera – quisieras ser mi novia por toda mi vida? – la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta

\+ Nick, yo quiero pero no quiero que cambiemos – una pata sostuvo si mejilla haciéndola girar – no me veas así-

No puedo evitarlo eres hermosa, solo responde me y te prometo que nunca cambiare por nada del mundo – el silencio se apodero del lugar y solo el sonido de viento moviendo las plantas era lo que se escuchaba – yo también tengo miedo – la acerco hacia a él y la abrazo. – no guardes silencio justo en este momento.

+si – se acerco a su ojera de su compañero – yo también te amo Nicholas- pero quiero que vallamos lento,

Te lo prometo – entrelazo su pata con la de ella haciendo que sus dedos se juntaran entre los de ella.

El maravilloso momento fue interrumpido por un mensaje, Nick no le dio importancia pero a Judy si y tomo el celular, el mensaje llevaba adjunto unas fotografías de una cebra y otras hembras herbívoras pintadas de verde y un texto que decía, _Nick tuviste que haber visto su expresión fue muy divertido! Salúdame a Judy Attm: Alana_

\+ Nicholas Piberius Wilde… te dije que no hicieras nada – apretó con más fuerza la pata del canido compañero

Auch, Judy mi mano me lastimas- presionaba con más fuerza – yo no lo hice – y una vez más – está bien lo siento, ¿si?

\+ explícame el porqué – empezó a aflojar la mano

No pude evitarlo, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, que clase de no vio seria? – abrió el regalo y dentro del eran 2 collares uno con forma de zanahorias y otro con forma de un pescado.

Fue interrumpido por un beso imprevisto de la pequeña coneja.

+El mejor del mundo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi permiso

Con la mirada perdida en la nada simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

buenas pequeñas lectoras (es) solo quiero decirles que este es el Final y un inico de otro (luego lo sabran si siguen otras historias

respecto a lo de judy, si, me mame pero sorry tube que reacer el capitulo y mi cerebro no me dio para mas asi que sorry yo ENTIENDEN!? XD

la cancion se llama stirb nicht vot mir de rammstein


End file.
